


TO LONG FOR YOU

by Lyricmuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricmuse/pseuds/Lyricmuse
Summary: When you are missing someone so bad, it manifests in a physical pain.





	TO LONG FOR YOU

You cross my mind once again-  
And I feel a stabbing pain.

 

A heart throbs in despair-  
A hope to bring blood  
To the waiting lungs.  
But all in vain.  
My lungs burn-  
Not for oxygen I breathe-  
But rather, for a whiff of you.  
The fragrance of your hair,  
The smell of your perfume,  
The very essence of your sweat-  
Which carries in itself a part  
Of the person I love-  
Yes, everything that you are  
Is more fragrant than a  
Bouquet of summer blooms.

 

A mind fumbles in panic-  
A hope to relay directions  
To the seeking eyes.  
But all in vain.  
My eyes wander-  
Not for people passing me by-  
But rather, for a glimpse of you.  
The sight of your smile,  
The look of your eyes,  
The very picture of your face-  
Which shows me a portrait  
Of the person I love-  
Yes, everything that you are  
Is more beholding than a  
Masterpiece of famed artists.

 

A muscle twists in restlessness-  
A hope to give commands  
To the longing arms.  
But all in vain.  
My arms reach out-  
Not for things I need-  
But rather, for a touch of you.  
The softness of your lips,  
The smoothness of your skin,  
The very warmth of your embrace-  
Which imparts in me the soul  
Of the person I love-  
Yes, everything that you are  
Is more enchanting than the  
Finest fur of endangered species.

 

And as I feel a stabbing pain-  
You cross my mind over and over again.

-=lyricmuse=-

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been written back when I was still in college, circa 2003, I believe. Hoping you guys will like it!  
> I haven't written any new works very recently. Perhaps if I get reaffirmation on my works, I will get the nerve to get back to the writing board.


End file.
